MIA
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: On one of their expeditions Levi and Hangi's units gets ambushed by Titans Eren although tired Transforms and fights them but when they all target Eren. Then Eren's Titan is pushed off the edge of a cliff is he alive or dead nobody knows.
1. Ambush

MIA Part 1 Ambush

Summary

On one of their expeditions Levi and Hangi's units gets ambushed by Titans Eren although tired Transforms and fights them but when they all target Eren. Then Eren's Titan is pushed off the edge of a cliff is he alive or dead nobody knows.

Eren gets up he's only just recovered from one of Hangi's experiments he's feeling much better now but not fully healed not that he'd tell anyone and one person would only worry. He gets out of bed and slowly gets dressed. He hears a knock on the door He sighs "Its open" The door opens and Its Mikasa He thinks why her she'll see through it she always does.

He smiles "Hey" She smiles "Hey you all better now" He likes it when she smiles she doesn't do it enough" He smiles "Yea finally" They walk together to get breakfast she knows Eren she knows he's not fully healed "You sure your OK" He sighs he know she'd know "I'm fine stop worrying I'm just tired that's all I hate those damn experiments" She sighs "I know me to why they do them is beyond me come on let's eat." He smiles "OK" They meet Armin when they enter the main room Armin sees them when they sit down "Your awake that's good" Eren smiles "Yea tired but awake." They all eat there breakfasts with the others then Levi comes in.

"Everyone we have a mission so finish eating them gear up". Eren groans he tries to whisper "I'm better not perfect" Mikasa hears this and she looks worried she knew it He'd only shout at her for worrying he hated it when they argued. Armin also heard it but he stays quiet. Eren and Armin leave and Mikasa approaches Levi" Heichou, Eren's not ready he's not fully recovered from Hangi's experiments." Levi sighs "I know but he's needed you know that."

She sighs "Can I stay with him then" Levi sighs "Sorry you're on the left with Hangi's unit I'll be close to him I know you care for him but focus on the mission" She sighs and walks away Levi sighs" She's got a point he saw Eren when he came in he looks tired.

Later on when everyone's ready Mikasa approaches Eren "Hey you OK" He looks up "Oh Hey Mikasa not really I feel so drained" She looks worried "Tell them you can't come" He sighs "Mikasa I can't do that stop worrying I already told them they said that I was needed" She sighs "OK I'm not with you I'm on the left with Hangi but stay safe please" He smiles "I'll try but you know how these missions can be" She nods he then hugs her which surprises her he's not usually this caring yes he doesn't shout at her as much anymore but he never hugs her but she hugs him back.

He breaks the hug and looks at her "Stay alive" She smiles "You to" She then walks away as she does she mumbles to herself "I love you Eren don't leave me" Eren watches her go he sighs. Ever since Reiner and Bertoldt betrayed them He and Mikasa have gotten closer he used to hate all her mothering but he doesn't care as much anymore although sometimes he shouts especially after experiments.

He looks around nobody is that close he looks back at Mikasa and mumbles to himself "Your all I've got left Mikasa don't die I love you" He looks around again nobody heard him he gets on his horse and sighs "I'm not ready"

They all leave the castle in two groups. Eren glances to the left but he can't see her. Levi rides up next to him "Eren focus on yourself not Mikasa she can take care of herself" He nods "Yes sir" He knows how capable Mikasa is. A few hours later there passing a cliff when they hear a lot of noise Eren groans "Dammit Titans" Levi shouts "Titans approaching prepare yourselves" he looks around there completely surrounded he snarls "Fuck it's an ambush.

The left is also under attack luckily both units are in the Forest. Mikasa jumps off her horse and uses her 3dm gear to get into the trees like the others. When a Titan walks past she swoops down and then slashes the nape of its neck killing it instantly she sees another Titan coming so she jumps back into the tree then kills it when it comes she kills another one also. She hopes Eren's doing OK. She then sees an abnormal and she races off to kill it.

Unfortunately before she can get behind her she's noticed it swipes at her although she dodged most of the swipe she's still caught enough and it causes her to slam into a tree. She's on her knees stunned and the Titans approaching her it picks her up and starts squeezing her and she screams out it opens its mouth to drop her in she thinks it's over she's crying "Sorry Eren" Before the abnormal eats her though its slashed in the nape of the neck by Hangi. It drops Mikasa and she falls Hangi isn't quick enough to catch her and she slams onto the ground. Hangi reaches her and checks her A few bruised ribs she's alive but unconscious. Hangi looks up this is a massacre she shoots a flare to warn Levi if he doesn't know already.

Levi sees the flare and groans "Dammit they've been attacked also". He looks for Eren and sees him just killing his second titan he looks shattered Levi runs up to Eren "I know your tired Eren but you need to transform now" Eren looks up "I'm shattered I can't fight I should never have come" Levi groans then grabs his arm "I know your tired but we need you right now we've been ambushed both here and the left we need you to transform" Eren looks at Levi "Mikasa" Levi sighs "She'll be fine you know how good she is worry about yourself now transform dammit" Eren groans "Fine stand back" Levi nods then runs off to kill more Titans.

Eren sighs "You better be OK Mikasa you two Armin wherever you are" He bites down on his hand and transforms he runs up to his first Titan as he gets closer he sees Sasha hanging upside down its going to eat her and nobody is around to help her. He runs up to the Titan who looks at Eren before it can do anything He punches it so hard its head flies right off and gets stuck in a tree. Sasha falls out of its hand and Eren catches her and puts her on a tree branch. He then starts stamping on the Titan She smiles "Thank You Eren" He seems to acknowledge her with a nod of his head.

Then he runs off after another Titan. He punches another titan in the stomach then rips out its throat. He then goes after a smaller titan he grabs its head and slams it on the ground then stamps it until its head's no more then he smashes its neck. Then an Abnormal attacks him from behind. It bites his shoulder and he sees to scream He grabs its hair and rips its teeth out of his shoulder he then punches it then grabs it from the front and rips out its neck. He's immediately attacked from the front by a 20 footer and the back by another abnormal.

There biting chunks out of Eren and he's fighting for his life. Then another two Titans attack him from each side he's trying to fight them off but he's slowly falling backwards towards the cliff. The Titan on his left has bitten off most of his right arm there also biting chunks out of his chest and one's biting at his face. Eren seems to scream and that gets Levi's attention. He looks at Eren who's fighting close to the edge of the cliff. Sasha runs up "Heichou we have to save Eren he just saved me we have to help him" Levi sighs "We can't get close to him he's got to many Titans around him plus he's near the edge of the cliff."

They look on as another two Titans attack Eren he's now getting attacked by six Titans. They attack him with such force that it sends them all off the cliff. Sasha screams "NO" She's frozen in place Levi and the rest manages to kill the remaining Titans. Hangi shows up then with their wounded seems she managed to kill her Titans also.

When Hangi meets up he tells her about Eren. She sighs "How high do you think it is do you think he can survive the fall." Levi sighs "I have no idea to any of your questions how did you fare" Hangi tells him about the death's there was a lot. He looks up "Where's Mikasa" Hangi sighs "She's alive but unconscious right now an abnormal gave her a bit of a beating I saved her but she fell from pretty high up and it seemed to knock her out she has some bruised ribs that's about it Armin's with her now" Levi looks around and sees Sasha "Hey Sasha go and get Armin and bring him here to me."

He walks over to her "Go and get Armin" She looks up "Eren's gone" Levi sighs "I know go and get Armin he needs to know" She nods and walks off to where Hangi points to. Hangi looks at Levi "Is she OK" Levi sighs "Me and her saw him go over the edge he saved her life earlier." Hangi nods just then Armin walks up and Hangi walks away Levi looks at Armin "Follow me" Armin follows him "Where's Eren" They walk to the edge of the cliff Levi looks at Armin "I'm sorry Armin but Eren was fighting in his Titan form when he was attacked by six Titans and they all fell off the cliff.


	2. Misery

MIA Part 2 Misery

Levi tells Armin what happened and Armin's on his knees crying "No Not again he can't be dead" Levi grabs his shoulder "Armin I have no idea how far down it goes or even if she's still even alive I won't give you false hope Armin your friends probably dead I'm sorry I'll leave it to you to tell Mikasa" Armin looks up he's still crying. Levi sighs and walks away Sasha then walks to him she's also crying Armin looks over at her.

"What happened" She sniffs "He saved my life I was about to be eaten but he saved me he then caught me and put me in a tree I saw him go over the edge I'm so sorry Armin, Mikasa will be devastated" Armin sniffs "I know He sighs "Not again please not again I can't take it" He walks away and Sasha looks over the edge then walks back. Armin walks up to Mikasa who's still unconscious how's he going to tell her that Eren's dead he hated it last time he knows she loves him why she never told him is beyond Armin but now she won't get the chance.

Jean and Connie are watching her when Connie sees Armin crying he knows something's wrong Connie sighs "What's wrong Armin" Armin looks up "Its Eren he he went over the cliff"

Connie and Jean are shocked Connie looks at Mikasa "Fuck this will kill her you remember how reckless she got last time" Armin sighs "I know I'll tell her when we get back any changes" Jean sighs "No she's still unconscious any of our friends dead" Armin sighs "We lost a lot of soldiers but no Sasha almost got eaten but Eren saved her." Connie sighs "At least she's OK shit sorry Armin" Armin sighs "It's OK I know what you mean.

Levi stops at the cliff and looks over he sighs "Dammit I pushed him to hard" Hangi grabs his arm "Levi I know you're feeling bad now but we need to get back before more Titans come." Levi looks up "I know give the order we're turning back" She sighs "Understood" When they get back to the castle they tend to their wounded. Armin stays with Mikasa he won't let anyone near her apart from the doctors.

He's crying yet again how is he going to tell her Eren's gone how. He looks at her she's sleeping now. The next day she wakes up and looks around she slowly sits up and winces she sees Armin sleeping in a chair beside her but not Eren why isn't Eren here? She puts her hand on Armin's shoulder and he wakes up he looks at her and immediately cries Mikasa looks worried now "Where is Eren Armin where is he" He just looks at her she cries "He's dead isn't he" Armin shrugs he tells her what happened and she's crying "No not again please not again I never told him I loved him.

Armin wipes his eyes "We have no idea how far down the cliff was or if he's even still alive so we shouldn't get are hopes up I looked over the edge I couldn't even see the bottom I'm so sorry Mikasa we've lost Eren again" They both hug each other and there both crying. Hangi watches them and she's also crying then she's mad at herself "She pushed Eren to much Levi told her he wasn't ready but he was needed. She walks away leaving them crying.

Meanwhile down at the bottom of the cliff Eren's Titan scream he's still alive how that happened he has no idea he pushes off a Titan it seems there all dead they must have cushioned his fall he slowly pulls himself up and looks up the cliff he can't even see the top he's still exhausted so is his Titan form he's been in this form now for longer than he's ever been but he still can't get out. He staggers towards the cliff and with his one good arm he reaches up and pulls himself up the cliff his other arm what's left of it is useless. He smashes his feet into the cliff to get a foothold then he carries on climbing up.

A few hours later Mikasa is eating food well sort of Armin barely slept so now Mikasa is by herself. Jean walks up and sits next to her "You OK Mikasa" She doesn't even acknowledge him "I'm here for you" Again she ignores him. Jean continues to talk to her eventually she looks at him and she's a mess all she's done since Armin left was cry. He hugs her but she does nothing she doesn't even hug him back.

Later on Armin has woken up and has gotten some food when he walks in the main room he sees Jean hugging her and for some reason it makes him angry he's never particularly liked Jean that much he knows plus he knows Jean's always had a crush on Mikasa would he stoop so low as to try and worm his way in when she's this venerable. He watches Jean talking to her it seems she isn't listening so he smiles he sits away from her though to watch them. Connie sits next to him "How you doing Armin" Armin sighs "I'm fine" Armin didn't even look at him when he said that so he looks where Armin's looking and sees Jean with Mikasa.

Connie sighs "He's only being friendly" Armin looks at Connie "If he touches her inappropriately I'll kill him" Connie looks shocked Armin's not usually like this that's more Eren. Just thinking about Eren is tough although he didn't really talk to Eren much as he was always with Armin and Mikasa he was a nice guy when he wasn't angry. He looks over at Jean he knows he's had a crush on Mikasa since well since Jean first saw her not that Mikasa even looked at him that way she only had eyes for Eren. Would Jean try anything he doesn't know?

Eren's finding it hard to climb up he has only one arm after all he's also exhausted but he won't give up he has to get back to Mikasa and tell her how he feels he'd decided he would even though he tried to promise himself he wouldn't until after the Titans were defeated. It's getting dark now so it's hard to see he shouldn't climb much more. He sees a ledge big enough that he can rest on even his Titan form can sit on. When he gets on the ledge it's as he though safe enough he quickly falls asleep.

The next day Armin goes looking for Mikasa and yet again he finds Jean with her he snarls "Dammit leave her alone he's hugging her again. Jean sighs "I'm sorry about Eren I know we didn't always get on but he was a nice guy but you have me I'll look after you" Mikasa looks at him "You're not Eren you never will be I only want Eren" Jean sighs "Mikasa he's dead" She snarls "You don't know that nobody knows anything" Jean sighs "It's unlikely he survived" She just looks away.

Armin's still watching them it seems they were talking but not how Jean wanted it. Jean sighs "Mikasa I like you please don't push me away." He reaches her face and she looks at him then he tries to kiss her but she pulls away. Armin sees this and wants to come over and punch Jean but when he saw her pull away Jean looks sad and he smiles and walks away.

Eren wakes up his other arm has healed it should make his job easier now. Then he looks up and it's raining heavily. This will slow his progress. It's weird though how can he even think for himself he was never able to know what he was doing in his Titan form before or he would have stopped himself from attacking Mikasa all those years ago it still makes him sad that he did that. He'll think about that when he gets back as for now he has to just get there he's still hungry he opens his hands and rain drops into them when it's quite full he drinks it all then he starts climbing.

For the next few hours he slowly climbs up the mountain he has to stop when the rain gets to heavy plus its windy now also so he smashes his hands into the mountain 10 little holes to fit his fingers in then he waits after half an hour it dies down so he continues climbing its getting pretty dark now he looks up and now he can see the top although he's exhausted he plans to get to the top then he can rest and sleep. It takes another hour but he finally hauls himself over the edge he stands up he looks around then he sees a tree so he sits down next to it and immediately falls asleep.

Mikasa is sitting at the window crying she can see it's raining heavily it has all day she whispers "I know you're not dead Eren come back to me" Armin walks up to her "Hey you need to sleep Mikasa" She looks at him Armin sees what a state she's in she looks like she's hardly slept or eaten and to be honest he hasn't slept much either everyone knows why" She grimaces "I can't sleep Armin" He sighs "Your thinking about Eren and I can't sleep either."

Armin's just glad Jean's not poking around but the way she pulled away from his kiss yesterday maybe he's got the message he hopes so. She looks at him "Do you think he's dead in my heart I know he's not but then where is he it's been days" Armin sighs "I know my heart also says the same thing maybe he's injured but he will come back I know it" She smiles "I hope so Armin I love him" Armin hugs her "I know you do everyone knows never give up hope."

They talk for a shirt while then Armin leaves he can't sleep though so he goes to get something to drink as he leaves his room he sees Jean carrying Mikasa she's asleep which is good Armin snarls though "Dammit Jean leave her alone. He watches as Jean carries her into her room. He hopes Jean won't stay there luckily Jean leaves shortly after. He then walks back to his room. Armin checks on Mikasa then gets a drink then goes back to bed he now does sleep pretty much as soon as his head hits the pillow.

The next day Eren stands up he still feels like crap that's understandable all he's done for the last two days is climb up a damn mountain. He's also been in his Titan form for days now he has no idea if that could be a problem in the long run but what can he do he looks around and everything that happened flashes back he looks down the cliff then looks around and tries to find the way he came from he does see hoof prints but it's a mess due to the rain.

He starts to follow the hoof prints he comes towards a small lake and he drinks some water as he stands up he's attacked by Titans there was only three and they were all normal Titans he kills them all but he did receive a bite to his leg so he's slightly limping.

Armin and Mikasa took part in practice today Mikasa was training with Levi who took her down easier than normal but she still looks a wreck. It didn't stop her though she just kept getting back up and fighting he admires her strength she's always been the strongest of the three of them although it annoyed Eren at first he came to live with it he's seen a change over Eren since they rescued him he seems to have changed around Mikasa does he love Mikasa also he smiles at that thought.

Armin looks over and what a surprise Jean's watching her he lashes out and manages to trip over Connie who falls on his arse. Connie smiles and gets up. "Damn Armin you've never done that before you're getting better." Armin ignores him so Connie looks to where he's looking of course its Jean he sighs. After practice Jean's yet again with Mikasa he punches the wooden door Sasha walks up "He's just comforting her why are you getting so worked up" Armin snaps at her "No he's not he's got a crush on her he always has Eren's not dead he'll be back he's already tried kissing her if he tries again I'll kill him" He storms off but not that far he's still watching them.

Sasha looks at him surprised "He's not usually like this that's more Eren". She looks at Jean and he heard it he's also kind of shocked. Jean looks at Mikasa "Mikasa I know your think Eren's alive but he's not he's dead you can't keep up this futile hope that he's alive" Mikasa looks at him "He's alive in my heart I know that so does Armin" Jean sighs "He's dead face it I care about you I want to be what Eren should have been to you" She just looks away. Armin heard that and it just makes him madder.


	3. Reunion

MIA Part 3 Reunion

During the rest of the day Eren's fighting his way through endless Titans he's lost his right arm again and a chunk of his face missing as well of a chunk out of his side but he won't give up. He now knows where he is he's about 10 miles away from the castle he's almost home almost back with Mikasa.

After the practice Mikasa is a mess she barely ate during the day she went to her room to sleep she said but she didn't Armin guesses. He finds her sitting again with Jean. Levi notices that Armin's fuming that Jean's always with Mikasa. Armin's usually the calm collected one of the three. Levi smirks maybe Armin taking over for Eren he sighs again they lost their secret weapon and Mikasa has been a wreck he knows that she cares for Eren maybe even loves him what exactly is Jean up to he's heard that he has a crush on her but all she thinks about is Eren.

Maybe it was his fault he should have stayed with Eren helped him out before he was overwhelmed. Armin sees Jean helping Mikasa back to his room and he looks pissed. Levi smirks "He's been learning from Eren."

Eren's about two miles now from the castle he can see it right in front of him but he's exhausted. He continues walking again it's getting late he shouldn't have any problems with Titans now but even when he gets there what's he going to do. Just then he gets attacked by Titans and he starts fighting them this is strange why are they fighting at night. There is 10 of them all sizes and two of them are abnormal's.

Levi is sitting in the main room with Hangi, Armin, Sasha, Connie and some other cadets when one of the lookouts comes running in "Heichou we've spotted Titans about two miles from the castle. Hangi raises her eyebrows "But it's dark outside" The lookout continues "That's not the strangest thing there is 10 of them and there fighting one of their own it looks in bad shape.

Hangi sighs "Why would they be fighting each other" From across the room Armin jumps up "EREN it must be" Levi stands up everyone saddle up if it is Eren he'll need help" Hangi sighs "If it's him he's been stuck in his Titan form for three days now". Levi sighs "I agree lets go help him."

Eren's fighting for his life again he's tired he's been fighting all day with hardly any breaks in the fighting. He rips out one of the 10 footers neck's then grabs one of the abnormal's by the hair and smashes its head so many times into the tree its face is literally pulverised. He keeps standing on its neck until its dead. He looks back towards the castle and sees a group of people leaving he goes back to the Titans but he's fading fast he won't be able to hold out there's still eight left.

Levi's leading the soldiers as he gets close he sees it is Eren he's shocked how is he even alive. Hangi rides up beside him "He's fading he needs help we better speed up just look at him missing body parts he also has chunks of his face and side missing he's fading fast". Levi nods he looks behind him "Speed up Eren needs our help" Armin hears this "So he's alive" Connie laughs "No stopping that one Armin looks back and smiles "I told you all Eren's to resilient."

A minute later they engage the Titans there is eight left Levi jumps off his horse and uses his 3dm gear and attaches it to a Titans neck He slashes it from behind cutting its nape he then flies onto another doing the same thing to that. Hangi manages to kill two Titans also although not with as much finesse as Levi but who does. Connie manages to kill a Titan also. Levi then saves a cadet and at the same time slashes the nape of an abnormal's neck. Hangi with Sasha's distraction kill's another cutting its neck.

There is only one Titan now. This last one is attacking Eren who's pretty much useless now. Combined Sasha and Connie manage to kill it Sasha with the final slash to its neck. Levi sees them kill the last Titan and he looks at Eren's Titan it's on its knee's. Levi comes up to it and slashes its neck and cuts out Eren. Hangi comes up to Eren and looks him over "He's severely dehydrated plus he's not eaten for like three days he might have drank who knows let's get him back."

Levi gets on his horse and Hangi passes Eren to him he holds Eren in front of him and they all ride back to the castle. When they get him back Levi carries him on his shoulder to the infirmary. Levi lies him down on one of the beds and Hangi hooks up an IV to give him fluids but he's still unconscious. Armin watches them then goes to find Mikasa she'll want to know.

When he gets to his room he has his hand on the door handle when Jean grabs his hand. "She's asleep" Armin pulls Jean's hand off his arm "Eren's back she'll want to know" Jean sighs" You saw her in training she needs rest" Armin sighs" Still she'd want to know" Jean sighs "She will I'll tell her" Armin snarls "No you won't I'll tell her stay away from her Jean.

Jean sighs "What are you talking about she's my friend" Armin snarls "You want it to be more then that everyone knows about your pathetic crush on her that's why you tried kissing her yesterday she doesn't love you in the slightest she loves Eren" Jean snarls "Even after the way he's treated her" Armin snarls "He's different now he has been ever since he was rescued.

Armin walks away then stops "I'll tell her not you stay away from her or you'll be sorry." Jean just sighs and walks back to his room. Armin goes back to the infirmary and gets a seat and sits next to Eren whose still to regain consciousness.

The next day Mikasa wakes up she feels better today she slept for at least eight hours she kind of needed it She heard what Jean said and she's doubting herself is Eren dead could he have survived the fall if he was wouldn't he have come back by now maybe Jean's right. She goes into the main room and sees Armin he seems happy she sits next to him" You look happy" He smiles "So will you come with me" She sighs "Armin I haven't eaten yet" He smiles "Mikasa you hardly eat I know why and this will get your appetite back I promise."

She sighs and he leads her away from the main room to the infirmary. She sighs "Armin the infirmary how will this possibly get my appetite back" Armin sighs "Come on" She sighs "Fine" He leads her in and just waits she looks at him "OK now what" Armin points behind her and she turns around and she's shocked lying in the bed is Eren she's already crying she runs over to the bed and hugs Eren then climbs in with him wrapping the covers over them both and she's crying even harder "I know it you wouldn't leave me I know you were alive."

Armin smiles "I'll see you later" She looks up "When did he get back" Armin turns around "Last night about 10ish he was spotted fighting 10 Titans by a lookout and Levi, Hangi, Me, Sasha, Connie and some recruits went out and saved him." She sighs "Why didn't you tell me" Armin sighs "I tried Jean wouldn't let me" She just sighs then hugs Eren "Its OK see you later" Armin smiles "I'll bring you some food."

She smiles "Thank you Armin." He smiles and walks out and goes to get her some food he brings it to her and she eats the food then lies down with Eren and goes to sleep.

A few hours later and she wakes up she looks at Eren and he's still asleep she smiles "I know you wasn't dead don't do that to me Eren I love you" Just as she says that he opens his eyes slowly he mumbles something and she looks up "Your awake." He smiles and she just kisses him "I love you Eren" She then climbs out of the bed and walks to the door and opens the door and sees Hangi down the corridor she shouts "Hangi he's awake"

Hangi quickly walks down the corridor and opens the door and yes Eren's awake he's still weak she can see that she walks over and gets him some water "So you back with us Eren seems even a cliff can't stop you" He takes a big amount of water then looks over at Mikasa who's sitting on the chair "I love you to Mikasa" She's shocked for a minute then she stands up and runs to Eren and she hugs him he grabs her face and kisses her she climbs into the bed with him and hugs him again.

Hangi watches and she's happy she smiles "Now he's awake he needs to eat and give him some more water. I'll get him some food I'm sure you'll still be here" She smiles "Yes I'm never leaving his side" Hangi smiles and leaves the room" He smiles "Mikasa I've always loved you I just couldn't tell you well not until the Titans were gone" She smiles "I understand so why tell me now" He smiles "Because I almost died again and felt it was time I did" She smiles and kisses him again "I'll get you some more water" She quickly comes back "Drink this."

He downs it and asks for more. She pours some more for him he drinks that quickly he smiles "Come here" He passes her the glass and she puts it down with the jug of water she climbs into his lap and grabs his face and kisses him again "I love you so much" He smiles "I love you two I'm so sorry how badly I used to treat you" She smiles "None of that matters any more if I didn't love you then why would I have stayed with you" He smiles "I guess " She smiles "When I heard that you'd fallen I almost died I was injured myself but now you're here nothing else matters anymore" He smiles "Are you all healed" She smiles "I am now you're here" They kiss again.

Hangi walks into the main room. Levi sees her she seems happy" What's up" She looks at Levi "Well I heard Mikasa she said she loved him I guess that woke him up as soon as he drank some water he looked at her and told her he loved her also. Armin looks at Jean who looks sad he just smirks. Levi saw the smirk and he smirks himself Hangi stops next to Armin "Armin help me with the food you can bring Mikasa's food" Armin jumps up "Yes captain" As they walk back Hangi smirks "You don't like Jean much do you."

Armin smiles "Nope his crush makes me cringe he just annoys me to be honest trying to get close to Mikasa during this it was pathetic." She just smiles "I see well Eren's back now and seems they love each other not that everybody didn't know she loved Eren already." Armin smiles "Maybe even Eren knew" She smiles "Perhaps". When they open the door they see Mikasa in Eren's lap and there making out Armin smiles "Took you two long enough" Eren looks over and smiles "Shut up I always loved her."

Hangi and Armin put their food down. They both leave smiling Eren and Mikasa go back to kissing then Eren's tummy rumbles and he groans. She giggles "Let's eat" They both eat Eren seems to have been given more than her but she's OK with that he hasn't eaten for three days after all he must be starving.

They then lie down next to each other she looks at him "How did you get back" Eren smiles "Well I climbed up the mountain it took two whole days. I woke up and it seemed the Titans cushioned my fall then I started climbing which was tough as I only had one arm for the first day as the other half of my right arm had been bitten off. I found a ledge that I was able to sit on in Titan form then I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day my arm had regenerated.

It took the whole of the next day to stop for the heavy wind and rain though finally saw the top of the cliff at the end of the second night so when I got up I just sat next to a tree and fell asleep. When I woke up the next day I found horse tracks. I remembered everything that happened. I finally found my way back home but had Titans all over me the whole way home which was tough." She smiles "I thought you never remember anything whilst in Titan form" He smiles "Well I do now it seems" She kisses him "I'm glad your back."

He smiles "Me to the whole way back I was thinking I have to see you again nothing was going to get in my way of that. I was about two miles from the castle when I was attacked I killed two of them there was 10 I saw people rushing out then I kind of passed out from exhaustion when they engaged the Titans. She kisses him again "I missed you so much I was going crazy" He smiles "I'm back now" She smiles and she curls up next to Eren and they fall asleep. Levi comes to see them but there both asleep so he just leaves.

They wake up pretty late but they don't care there still cuddling. He looks at her "I love You Mikasa" She smiles "I know you've already said three times already" He smiles "I love You, I love You, I love You, I love You, I love You, I love You" He smiles "Now I've said it 10 times. She giggles and climbs into his lap and kisses him "I love you to" He smirks "Only three times I said it 10 times" She laughs "I love you x7 is that better" He rolls his eyes "I guess that will have to do" They both laugh and then she wraps her arms around his shoulders "I almost lost you again."

He smiles "It's OK I'm here now" She smiles "I want you" He raises his eyebrow "What" She smiles and pulls off her shirt he looks on amazed he sees her scars and it makes him sad she's covered in them. He never wanted her to join in the first place. She sees his sad face and kisses him "There only scars Eren." He still looks sad she then takes off her bra."

He then looks at her breasts and she kisses him he then brushes his thumbs over her already hard nipples he looks at her and grabs her face "Seeing your scars makes me so sad just the same as when I see this scar" He strokes the scar on her face the one he gave her. "I never wanted you to join me or Armin" She kisses him "Eren I go wherever you go you should know that by now and I always will".

He smiles she presses her head to his "I miss this how close we are now I know sometimes I used to push you away and I regret it all the time" She smiles "I know Eren I miss how close we used to be also but now we can always be together just like I always wanted. When this is all over I want to live out there outside the walls get a house just you and me maybe start a family or something" He smiles "Is that what you want" She smiles "That's what I've always wanted" He kisses her "When this is over we will do that" She smiles "Really you'd leave the scouts that's all you ever wanted to be."

He smiles "At first it was all I wanted but now I just want to be with you." She smiles "Take your top off" He smiles "It's already off silly" She smiles he then kisses her breasts and she moans his name he lays her down on the bed and kisses her on the neck then the lips "You're so beautiful I don't deserve you" She smiles "Your wrong you deserve to be with me I want nobody else I never have and never will and thank you."

He touches her thighs and she smiles "Let me take my clothes off you must still be exhausted" He smiles but lets her as she takes off the rest of her clothes in front of him he sees more scars it makes him sad again then she's sitting in front of him completely naked. She just smiles at him she helps him out of his clothes she admires his body he's got a lot of muscle now he's not the scrawny little boy he was when he first joined but to be honest she wasn't that much different either when she first joined. She crawls over to him and they kiss again. He Smiles "You Ready" She smiles "Yes I'm ready".

He slowly inserts his cock in her "This will hurt the first time remember what the books said that we read" She smiles "I remember I'll be OK" He smiles "OK" She feels him inside of her and she groans this is all she's wanted for years she's loved him for so long. They both start thrusting not to hard but because of what they were doing before there both not far from finishing he kisses her neck and she runs her hands through his hair then he kisses her on the lips "I love you so much."

She smiles "I love you to I always have" He smiles then they both feel it there almost done he sighs "Seems I'm almost done already" She smiles "Me to" They both keep thrusting and after a few minutes they both cum together. They remain wrapped around each other he pulls out of her and pulls the sheets over them and they fall asleep again.


	4. Lovers Re-United

MIA Part 4 Lovers Re-United

The next day Hangi walks into the Infirmary "So how is our patient" She sees clothes everywhere she looks in the bed and there wrapped around each other she smiles they look so cute curled up around each other. She smiles and closes the door and she bumps into Levi" How's he doing" Hangi smiles "There both asleep" Levi rolls his eyes and opens the door he sees clothes everywhere and them wrapped around each other he looks at Hangi "If he's made her pregnant I'll kill him" She smiles "Don't you think Eren's been through enough for a while."

Later on when they've woken up Armin knocks on the door "You decent" Eren sighs "Shut up" Armin smiles and enters "Levi would like to see you both in his office. They both nod Armin smiles "You both seem rested" Eren smirks "Shut up" Mikasa just smiles. When they reach Levi's office Hangi's in there with him. Levi looks up when they enter and smirks "You better not be pregnant Mikasa."

Eren gulps and Mikasa just smiles" Levi rolls his eyes "So tell me Eren just how you got back here." Eren tells them what happened and Hangi's shocked "Wow Eren that must have been hard climbing for two days the first with one arm your endurance is commendable" Eren smiles "Getting back to Mikasa kept me going" Levi smirks "I thought you never remembered anything whilst in Titan form."

Eren smiles "I didn't before but I do now I remember everything. Levi looks at Mikasa "Have you spoken to Jean since Eren woke up" Mikasa shakes her head "Why would I need to" Eren looks at Mikasa then Levi "Why should she talk to Jean" Levi sighs "They spent some time together whilst you were gone" Eren looks distraught he can't look at Mikasa he looks at Hangi then Levi "Is that all" Levi sighs "Yes you can go Mikasa a word please."

Eren doesn't even look at her when he leaves she looks so sad. She looks at Levi "Why did you say that to Eren nothing happened between me and Jean you know how angry Eren can be he'll jump to the wrong conclusions. Levi sighs "Mikasa he'll find out about you to from Armin I expect besides I'm not you babysitter I can't baby you lot around."

Eren is walking around he doesn't know what to think would she betray him like that even after what happened last night he sees Armin and calls him over. "We need to talk now" Armin sighs he knows what this is about. When they walk far away from anyone else Eren snaps "Just what the fuck was Jean hanging around with Mikasa for" Armin sighs "You know he has a crush on her right" Eren nods of course he knows and it makes his skin crawl.

He looks at Armin "Yes I know So" Armin sighs "Mostly he comforted her cuddled her although I hated seeing him with her I don't particularly like Jean much either" Eren just nods "What else" Armin sighs "He tried to kiss her but she pulled away" Eren's seething "When did he do this" Armin sighs about two days ago I think" Eren snarls "When I was still climbing up the cliff "Armin shocks "You climbed up the cliff."

Eren nods and tells him what he did Armin's shocked" Wow Eren that's amazing they also hear another Wow and they turn around and its Sasha. She hugs Eren "I'm glad you're safe and thanks for saving me" Eren smiles "I remember and your welcome to many of our friends have died" Sasha smiles "You see us as friends" He smiles "Yes were all friends here" Sasha smiles "So just how did you survive" Sasha smiles "Well thanks again for saving me and I'm glad your back" She then walks away. Eren then turns back to Armin "Did she do anything at all."

Armin shakes his head "From what I saw she did nothing at first she barely even acknowledged he was there then she must have let him cuddle her I guess just a hug then as I said he tried kissing her and she pulled away she told him he was not you and that she only wanted you. I thought that was the end of it but then the next night I saw him carrying her back to her room" Eren glares at Armin but Armin grabs his arm "He brought her back then left I think he wanted more from her but she didn't. In her heart and mine we thought you was still alive but you was gone for so long and with him saying you were dead and not to keep thinking you was alive.

Maybe she was starting to doubt herself he said he wanted to be what you should have been but she just said nothing to that I watched them all the time She loves you Eren not Jean she has no feelings whatsoever for Jean and never will you have a history your destined to be together I always hoped you would see that" Eren sighs "Armin I always loved her I just couldn't tell her that I knew she had feeling for me maybe even love but I wanted the Titans gone before I told her how I truly felt."

Armin smiles "That's what I suspected" Eren sighs "I love her so much we slept together last night and seeing the scars all over her made me so sad I never wanted either of you to join" Armin puts his hand on Eren's arm "I know but you know Mikasa" He smiles "I know wherever I go she goes" Armin laughs "Exactly so what are you going to do now" Eren snarls "I'm going to take my anger out on Jean he tried kissing Mikasa".

Before Armin can say anything Eren storms off. Eren walks into the main hall he sees, Levi, Hangi, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie and other recruits sitting down talking. When he sees Jean he shouts his name and everyone stops talking and watches as Eren walks up to Jean. Jean looks kind of scared Eren looks like a man possessed. Mikasa stands up she's away from the others she's about to walk up to Eren until she sees the look in his eyes she's seen that look once before when he screamed that he would kill every last Titan and she's frozen in place.

Eren glares at Jean who gulps "Oh hey Eren welcome back" Eren just glares at him then shouts "IF YOU EVER TRY AND KISS MIKASA AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG YOU WORTHLESS DOG" He then storms away and Mikasa runs after him. Everyone's shocked Sasha has her mouth open he seemed fine a few minutes ago Connie's also shocked Levi smirks "Now that was pure hatred" Armin saw Eren's face and heard it all he sits down Connie sits next to Armin "Just what happened Sasha said he seemed normal a few minutes ago."

Armin smiles "I told Eren what he wanted to know" Connie sighs "That was pure hatred have you seen that before" Armin nods "Yes just once just after his mother was eaten by a Titan Eren saw the whole thing he promised he'd kill every last Titan even I was scared he looked possessed" Connie nods "Like just now" Armin nods "Exactly"

Jean sighs and mumbles to himself "Eren doesn't deserve Mikasa" Armin hears this and stands up "I suppose you deserve her do you well your pathetic you know nothing you're a joke. Mikasa has loved Eren for years everyone knows that even Eren knew but he couldn't tell her the same thing Eren loves her as much as she loves him.

You know that he killed for her when they were nine years old. Mikasa's parents were murdered and she was kidnapped and even though Eren had never met her yet he was supposed to meet her on the day her parents died. He killed two of her kidnappers and then told her to fight and she killed the last would you kill for her I doubt it your pathetic I'd take his threat very seriously if I was you if he'd kill for her what do you think he'd do to you.

This mission that just happened was a joke and what did you do you tried worming your way in. Everyone knows about your pathetic crush on her even Eren and it makes me sick as much as it does Eren. You tried kissing her and what did she do she pulled away. She loves Eren not you, she'll never love you. You messed with her head telling her that Eren was dead even though in her and my heart we knew he was still alive and for that you make me sick.

You wanted to be what Eren should have been to her well you're not half the man Eren is you're not even a quarter or even a tenth of Eren your nothing. You want to know what happened when I showed her Eren she ran to his bed and climbed under the covers and cried that is true love. Then she told him she loved him and he told her he loves her also and that he always has but he couldn't tell her until after the Titans were gone which is understandable then they slept together.

Shows how much she cares about you oh wait she doesn't at all." Armin then walks off and sits down away from everyone else. Levi smirks "Well it seems Armin's learning from Eren that was pretty brutal" Hangi smiles "Wow that was intense from both of them". Levi smirks "Well I think we know that was going to happen Armin's been angry ever since we got back" Hangi nods "True".

Eren is pacing backwards and forwards when Mikasa finds him she grabs him from behind "Calm down Eren please" She turns him so he's facing him "it's OK Eren" He snarls "He tried kissing you" She sighs "I know but I pulled away I have no feelings for him whatsoever I never have and never will I love you and always have" She leans her head on his and he sighs "I love you so much" She smiles "I love you to come on let's sit down."

She leads him to a tree and he sits down and she sits on his lap "Eren we are stronger together never forget that you have nothing to worry about what we discussed last night is what I want a house with you outside the walls after the Titans are gone maybe a family and we can get married also." He smiles "You want to marry me" She smiles and kisses him "I always have you scared them half to death especially Jean" Eren sighs "Good I'll kill him if he tries anything." She smiles "I won't let him try anything" He hugs her and she grabs his face "I love you" She then kisses him and he kisses her back.

Levi stands up "I'll go and check on Eren don't want him doing anything stupid do we" He stands up Jean is still shook up and he smirks. He leaves the room and finally finds them outside there making out again he smiles "Seems she can always calm him down" He goes back inside and sits down and picks up his cup of tea" Hangi looks over "Did you find him" Levi smirks "Seems Mikasa is snogging him into submission." Hangi laughs" Armin hears this as he's sitting near them and he smiles "Everything's back to normal well apart from Mikasa and Eren being together that is".

Later that night Eren and Mikasa are in bed there only cuddling this time. Armin walks into Eren's room and sees them in bed and smiles "I love you guys" He's about to leave when he hears Eren "We love you to now go away" He smiles "Night guys" They both say goodnight and he closes the door. Eren looks at Mikasa "So marriage and a family that seems nice" She smiles "Yes it does with the man I have always loved." They kiss then they fall asleep.


End file.
